


Love Language

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: At least no one gets hurt in this one, I tried to write something sweet, M/M, hope this works, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Wolf doesn’t like Yassen. He especially doesn’t like Yassen for Ben.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Ben Daniels
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Alex Rider.  
> Based off a fluff prompt I read on tumblr.

Wolf didn’t like Yassen. He especially didn’t like Yassen for Ben. 

When Ben had first announced that he was in a new relationship, Wolf had been happy for him. While taking care of Alex meant that Ben wasn’t _really_ alone, it still wasn’t the same as having a partner. It was when Wolf had asked how he planned to approach his new partner about the co-parenting arrangement with Gregorovitch that Ben had told him that his new boyfriend was Gregorvitch.

Wolf had been stunned at first. He would have thought that Ben was trying to pull one over on him if it hadn’t been for the nervous look Ben had while he had waited for his reaction. Wolf had only asked one question in response, _why Yassen?_

Ben had responded by telling him how he had gotten to know Yassen while caring for Alex. He had started to see a side of Yassen that no one else saw, one he hadn’t even thought existed. When he had finally decided to confront Yassen about his feelings for him, he had been surprised to learn that the feeling was mutual. From there it had just progressed naturally by telling Alex and moving forward. 

Wolf had had many objections but had kept them to himself. Nothing Wolf had wanted to say was anything Ben didn’t already know or considered, and Wolf didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Ben. Instead, he had simply said “well if he makes you happy” and clapped Ben on the shoulder. The relief that Ben had felt had been palpable. He may know that Wolf didn’t approve but he also now knew that Wolf wasn’t going to fight him on it. 

Wolf just couldn’t see how Ben could be happy in the relationship. Ben was an affectionate person. He liked showing people how much he cared for them. In the past couple months that they had been together, Ben had done more than a couple of things for Yassen to show how he felt. 

Yassen hadn’t done anything. 

When he had finally brought it up to Ben, Ben had just shook his head and said that Yassen was more quiet with his displays of affection. He had told Wolf that if he was really worried about it, then to watch for it. 

The first thing Wolf had noticed was the cooking. Whenever it was Yassen’s night to cook, Yassen cooked what Wolf knew were some of Ben’s favorite dishes. Even when Yassen was off on a job, he would have take out delivered from one of Ben’s favorite restaurants. 

The second thing he had noticed was the fact Yassen knew when all of Ben’s post missions appointments were. He would ask how they went and would mark any follow ups immediately on the calendar. 

But the biggest thing that Wolf had noticed was the hand holding. Yassen held or touched Ben’s hand whenever he got the chance it seemed. Sitting in the living room, at the dinner table, walking down the street, it was a wonder how he had never noticed before. 

Seeing all this, Wolf couldn’t argue the fact that Yassen cared deeply for Ben.

Wolf still didn’t like Yassen, but maybe Yassen wasn’t the worst choice for Ben.


End file.
